just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 2 (PS3)
WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!!! IF YOU DO, I WILL UNDO YOUR EDITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! Track List *The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men *Ke$ha - TiK ToK *Vampire Weekend - A-Punk *James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) *The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up *New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) *Britney Spears (The Hit Crew) - Toxic *Digitalism - Idealistic *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *Rihanna - S.O.S. *Sorcerer - Dagomba *Junior Senior - Move Your Feet *Ne-Yo - Closer *Ike and Tina Turner - Proud Mary *Donna Summer - Hot Stuff *MIKA - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back *Katy Perry - Firework *The Trammps - Disco Inferno *The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets - Down By The Riverside *Mardi Gras - Iko Iko *Crystal Waters - Gypsy Woman *Basement Jaxx - Red Alert *Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia *Blur - Song 2 *Jason Derulo - In My Head *The Perceptionists - Five O'Clock *Chamillionaire featuring Krazie Bone - Ridin' *Bollywood - Katti Kalandal *Madonna (The Hit Crew) - Holiday *The Brand New Heavies - Dream on Dreamer *Chic - Everybody Dance *LCD Soundsystem - Tribulations *Hinder - Lips of an Angel *Blonde - Call Me *Michael Bublé (Marine Band) - Sway (Quien Sera) *Yu-Gi-Oh! - It's Time to Duel *New Order (The Hit Crew) - Blue Monday *OK Go - Here It Goes Again *Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" - Satisfaction *Outkast - Hey Ya *Charleston - Mugsy Baloney *Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone *Reggaeton - Baby Girl *Kool & the Gang (Studio Musicians) - Jungle Boogie *Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z (Studio Musicians) - Crazy in Love *Ace of Base - The Sign *Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine *The Go-Go's - We Got the Beat *Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (Come to an End) *Chromeo - Bonafied Lovin' *Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova *Justice - D.A.N.C.E. *The Rolling Stones - Sympathy for the Devil *Boney M. - Rasputin *Harry Belafonte - Jump in the Line *Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Jenn Cuneta - Come Rain Come Shine *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best *Young MC featuring Flea - Bust a Move *Eric Prydz - Call on Me *Pet Shop Boys - Always on My Mind *MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone - What Are You Waiting For *Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life *Duran Duran featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland - Nite-Runner *Senses Fail - Buried a Lie *The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started *Sweat Invaders - Skin-To-Skin *Ini Kamoze (The Hit Crew) - Here Comes the Hotstepper *M/A/R/R/S - Pump Up The Volume *Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine *The Hit Crew - Being Human *Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) *The Strangeloves - I Want Candy *The Poo Crew - Caca *Katrina and the Waves - Walking on Sunshine *The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian *Snap! - The Power *Kris Kross (Studio Allstars) - Jump *Boris Pickett and The Crypt-kickers (The Frighteners) - Monster Mash *Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out *The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name *Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) *Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl *Beastie Boys - Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) *Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas *Supergrass - Alright *Cece Peniston - Finally *Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank *The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go *LCD Soundsystem - Daft Punk is Playing at My House *Panic! at the Disco - Nine In The Afternoon *V V Brown - Crying Blood *Lou Bega (The Lemon Cubes) - Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) Category:Games